


My Kind of Party

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Jessica Jones (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Here, though, at this party— one she’s severely underdressed for, might she add— Wynonna thinks she might have stumbled into the most interesting people yet.That, or they’re just really horny lesbians.or,an alternate universe where Wynonna has left Purgatory to live in New York City, Carol and Jessica are friends with benefits, and Wynonna, as usual, doesn't know how to knock on doors. This time, at least, it works out in her favor.





	My Kind of Party

Wynonna never goes to parties, and this is exactly why. 

In Purgatory, she’d drive her old truck out to the most barren field in town and she’d find a tailgate happening nearly every weekend, if not on a few weekdays every now and then. In a town like that, keg stands were the only sensible thing to do besides leave, and when she couldn’t do the latter, the least she could do was a  _ lot  _ of the former.

City parties are different, though. Wynonna doesn’t hate New York; the busyness of it makes her feel insignificant but not in the way that she’s used to, so she likes that. The bars are fun, and there she meets her fair share of interesting people, and she’s made friends slash hooked up with enough bartenders to get free drinks every now and then. Here, though, at this party— one she’s severely underdressed for, might she add— she thinks she might have stumbled into the most interesting people yet. 

That, or they’re just really horny lesbians. 

A blond girl is strewn out on the bed, bed sheets huddled around her body as a brunette, hair so dark it’s almost black, nips at her collarbone. Carol and Jessica, caught in a position they’ve been in many times before, though Wynonna wouldn’t know this; she doesn’t even know their names yet.

They’re laughing, touching each other with softness and intrigue and a hint of familiarity, and Wynonna recognizes it between them within seconds, once the shock of the situation has worn off and she manages to direct her stare  _ not  _ straight at them.

Wynonna was looking for a bathroom, one that was less crowded than all the other ones downstairs, and that’s what she stammers out by way of apology when both women lift their head to look at her. There’s surprise in their eyes, but no embarrassment or shame or even awkward nerves. Instead, the brunette simply says, “it’s to your left,” and lifts her hand from the other woman’s neck, where she’d had it grasped in her hair, and points a slender finger in the said direction, guiding Wynonna.

    “I can leave-” Wynonna starts, but she— Carol— makes a vague gesture with her arm, one that ends up with her knuckles landing, defeated, in a weak fist against the mattress.

    “Or you can just pee,” she says, and her voice drags a bit, tilting upward in that drunk kind of way that Wynonna recognizes, that kind of way that she’s used to hear more often than not from herself. 

    “Yeah, go pee,” Jessica says then. She shrugs. “We don’t care.”

Wynonna is unsure but heads over anyways, her full bladder and tipsy curiosity driving her feet to move forward. Her heart pounds as she shuts the door but still hears the two women’s laughter; she has that familiar feeling, one she’s felt in similar situations like this, when she doesn’t know what direction the night is going in but she has a feeling it’s going to be interesting.

Her intuition holds true when she opens the door— not before adjusting her hair in the mirror and making sure she doesn’t have anything in her teeth— and is greeted with Carol, now topless and in just a bra, giving her a fierce smirk.

    “Okay, sorry about that, I’m going to go now,” Wynonna says, though she can already tell the woman isn’t going to let her complete her sentence. 

    “No,” she says. “You can stay.”

Jessica shows no aversion to her offer. In fact, she sits up, smooths out a corner of the bed, folding away the bed sheets they’d ruffled, and she pats the space with the palm of her hand.

    “Sure,” she agrees. “Come join us.” Then, a moment’s pause: “are you into girls?”

Wynonna reels. “Um...uh, yeah, I, uh...yeah.”

She decides not to ask any more questions and she sits down, shrugging off her coat and placing it behind her. Jessica reaches over and grabs it, scanning it up and down briefly before nodding in approval and tossing it onto the floor, joining Carol’s top and Jessica’s pants in a pile. They must have lost those when Wynonna was in the bathroom. 

Wynonna’s just drunk enough to scoot a little closer to the girls when she asks what their names are. They tell her, suddenly both giggling as Carol seems to be tickling Jessica’s shoulders behind Wynonna’s view. Jessica gives her a look, not reprimanding but instead filled with sweetness, and they share a brief look before Carol asks bluntly, “do you want to have sex with us?”

The alcohol in Wynonna’s bloodstream delays her reaction, though it doesn’t give her the strength to keep the grin from lifting up onto her cheeks. She flushes, though she shouldn’t; this proposal is right up her alley, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t anticipate it, or at least hope for it. She knew she had a good feeling about these girls. 

She glances between the two of them.

    “Are you sure?”

They both shrug and nod. 

    “Yeah, absolutely,” Carol says, and Jessica responds, “why not?”

Wynonna pretends to contemplate their offer, to weigh her options, though her imagination is already reeling. She can’t ignore the way Carol bites her lip as her gaze darts between Jessica and Wynonna, and it’s impossible not to see the strength in Jessica’s arms, the veins of her hand that rubs absently on Carol’s thigh. 

    “Are you guys dating?” Wynonna asks, though if the answer is yes and they’re still into her, she certainly wouldn’t object. 

They both shake their heads. “We’re...just good friends,” Carol says, but she gives Jessica a pointed look and a warm smile, one so heady that Wynonna almost wants to scoff and say, “you sure about that?”

She bites her tongue though, her mind snarkily reminding her to save it for other things, and she asks another question. 

    “Are you too drunk for this? Are you really sure that this isn’t a huge mistake and you’ll regret it and hate me and each other and yourself in the morning?”

Jessica snorts and Carol laughs. “Me? Too drunk? Never.”

Wynonna nods approvingly. “My kind of girl.” Then she pauses. “But you didn’t answer my other question.”

Carol watches their banter with admiration and then sits up. “I’m drunk,” she admits, “but I know what I want. And if I change my mind, I’ll let you know immediately.”

    “Of course,” Wynonna is quick to assure her, and Jessica bobs her head in agreement. 

    “She doesn’t really take anything she doesn’t want, anyway,” she quips, jabbing a thumb at Carol, who rolls her eyes not in irritation, but in knowing. Wynonna notices then that she too seems exceptionally strong, her arms and legs and abs all exceptionally toned and muscular. When she stops drooling a little bit she makes a mental note to sign up for a gym membership sometime soon, or at least find a way to sneak into said gym.

    “So, I guess if we’re all on the same page…” Jessica says then, but her words trail off as she moves closer to the both of them. Carol glides towards her lovers, new and old, alternating kisses, and when Wynonna finds herself pressed into the mattress with steady, insistent, giving bodies above her, Wynonna changes her mind. She  _ loves  _ parties now, and this is exactly why she’s going to keep going to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head the other night when I was trying to sleep and I simply could not let it go. If you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (a lot!), please let me know! I'm always down to talk about these three gorgeous, powerful ladies, in both the comments and on my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
